Private wireless communication networks, such as those used by public safety or commercial users, are typically isolated from one another and often utilize different and incompatible technologies. While interoperability products are available to interconnect such diverse systems, cooperation among the entities involved is often a barrier to full implementation. Thus, prior art first responder communication systems exist wherein control of the resources of each organization coupled to the system is controlled by a central commander or controller. Each organization providing resources to the system must relinquish control of its resources to the central commander. The organization responsible for the operation of its radio system(s) may be unable or unwilling to grant control of its resources either to peer organizations or to a higher-level organization.
Additionally, primitive “party-line” interconnect systems have been implemented, but users have control of only resources physically at their location, and have no visibility to what resources other users may have interconnected.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an interoperable communications system that improves upon, or overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with prior art communication systems.